Not Sorry Enough
by Lamentation
Summary: AU one-shot of Tostie's FanFiction, "Fighting Without a Cause". What if Harry actually decided to kill Rose? How would he do it? - I recommend you read Tostie's FanFiction before this, but you don't have to.


**A FanFiction of a FanFiction…**

 **This isn't weird, is it?**

 **Anyways, well… I don't necessarily have permission from the original FanFiction writer to write a FanFiction of their FanFiction, but at the same time… no one gets permission to write FanFictions from the actual author, right?**

 **So… this is okay, right?**

 **Maybe?**

… **Let's go with that.**

 **If this isn't okay, let me know, and I'll delete this.**

 **Anyways, I was reading a FanFiction called "Fighting Without a Cause" by Tostie.** **s/9466617/1/**

 **It's a Harry Potter FanFiction where he's summoned from an alternate universe to destroy Voldemort in another universe. In it, his parents are alive and he has a sister. His sister's name is Rose.**

 **Now, stuff goes down and all that fun stuff, and in order to get the vampires to join his side, they require him to kill Rose.**

 **In the actual FanFiction, he doesn't do it. And if you ever decide to pick up that FanFiction for a read, I recommend not reading past that point. Things get a bit… weird. That was also the point where I couldn't stand the grammatical errors any longer.**

 **But… well, if Harry did kill Rose, how would he do it? A quick** _ **Avada Kedavra**_ **? A cutting curse? A casual shove off the astronomy tower and then— Oops!** _ **Splat**_ **! I didn't do it. Nope, didn't do it. She fell. Just… fell. No funny business here, ha ha…**

* * *

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Rose glanced up from her schoolwork, spotting Harry standing almost awkwardly in the doorway, one hand resting on the doorframe he lounged against.

There was something odd about his expression, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

But still, he looked concerned, his eyes almost soft as he looked at her.

"Oh, yeah sure," she said, standing and grabbing her textbooks from the desk. "What's wrong?"

"Not here… I don't want anyone to overhear." He flashed her a sheepish grin. "You okay with a bit of a walk?"

Rose paused. She did have quite a bit of homework to finish… but this was _Harry_ for Merlin's sake

"I'm okay with that," she replied, and Harry smiled, gesturing for her to follow.

Their footsteps were loud in the empty corridors, dim torches lighting the path. It was utterly silent, and even the portraits were strangely absent. Harry seemed to know exactly where he was going. He took turns without hesitations, conjured doors, and even unlocked them with ease. She was about to ask how much longer Harry expected her to walk when—

"Whoa… where are we?"

Harry walked into the room ahead of her, leaning against the railing and staring out across the Hogwarts' grounds.

"Astronomy tower."

Rose gaped. "We have an astronomy tower?"

Harry laughed, the sound stilted and dry. "Yeah. Took me by surprise too. My friends and I used to come up here to do homework. It's quiet… peaceful." He glanced sidelong at her. "I thought you might like the view. It looks a lot different not being on a broom, huh?"

Rose closed the gap between them, clasping her hands around the golden railing as she leaned out. "It's beautiful," she breathed, closing her eyes, enjoying the breeze gently tickling her face. She opened her eyes slowly, catching sight of Harry's contemplative expression. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Silence.

Harry didn't move for a second, his gaze on the Forbidden Forest, but then he slowly met Rose's questioning gaze.

"You're like a sister to me. You know that, right?"

Rose scoffed, shoving him playfully. "Duh. You're my brother, even if you're from another world."

A small smile, sad almost, flittered across his face. "Of course." He paused, his eyes resting on the silver moon overhead. "I—I just want you to know that I loved you. You were a sister I never had. And I loved every second I spent with you. If things could've gone differently, then maybe—"

"Wait!" Rose whirled to face him, a hand on her hip. "Why does it sound like you're leaving?"

But he didn't turn to look at her, his expression almost wistful as he stared at the night sky. "… I'll never leave you, Rose."

She huffed. "You better not." And she turned back to the marvelous view before her, a hand clasped around the railing.

For a few long moments, neither of them said anything, listening to the soft breeze whistling through the air. She was content to wait. Harry would talk when he wanted to talk, not before. She could wait.

Then…

"… Rose?"

"Hm?" She glanced at him, his green eyes bright, almost glittering in the moonlight.

"… I'm sorry."

She blinked. "For what?" But when she turned to face him—

He was gone.

"Harry?" She whirled around, scanning the empty room. " _Harry_?" A note of panic entered her voice, her heart fluttering.

Was the room always this dark? Where was Harry? Where was the _door_?

"Harry! This isn't—" _funny_.

And then the shuddering started. Wracking her small frame and she gasped, her legs unable to support her anymore.

But before she could crash into the stone floor, someone caught her, their arms around her shoulders.

"Harry?" she gasped, but the words were no louder than a whisper. There was something wrong with her body. She couldn't move, she couldn't see, her vision was blurry, dark, indistinct shapes wavering at the edge of her vision.

"Shh…" he murmured, his head bowed over her. "Shh… I won't leave you."

"W—What's goin' on?" Was it just her, or were her words slurred? And— And had the room always seemed so… bright?

"Shh… it's okay," Harry whispered, his voice soft and kind. Soothing. "It's okay. I've got you."

Something strange was happening to her. And she felt she should be angry or sad or betrayed but… all she felt was weightlessness. A sense that she was floating, and even Harry's arms, still curled around her, felt far away, distant.

"… It's okay…"

And then— And then there was… _light_. Light all around her, and it was warm and soft and inviting and comforting and everything she could ever want. And she wanted to smile, but her lips wouldn't work. She wanted to reach for it, that soft, inviting light that just called to her. And she reached out a hand — and this time she her arm obeyed — and maybe it was the light that made her arm seem so fragile, so white, almost like a ghost's…

"… I'm sorry…"

And then all she knew was light.

* * *

 **I was gonna make this longer. But I've no interest in writing an entire story. You can just assume that Harry… uh, goes on to befriend vampires, has some epic showdown with Voldemort, wins the day, and then goes back to his original universe where everyone he loved died and has no reason to live.**

 **Once again, FanFiction of a FanFiction.**

 **Go read "Fighting Without a Cause" by Tostie if you're interested in the backstory.** **s/9466617/1/**

… **And in case someone for some reason wants to write a FanFiction of my FanFiction of a FanFiction, then I hereby give permission to use this death scene.**

 **I gotta write shorter author's notes, but ya know, one last thing in case someone decides to whine about it or something.**

 **I noticed in that story that Rose is incredibly trusting. Actually, they're all incredibly trusting. So it's not that far of a stretch that Rose wouldn't notice anything's wrong. That's why she goes along with everything willingly, and doesn't question anything.**


End file.
